Quand vient le jour
by frenchnuts
Summary: Que se passe-t-il dans la tête de Scully après la nuit d'All Things ? Et quelle tonalité pourront bien avoir les retrouvailles au FBI le lendemain ?


**QUAND VIENT LE JOUR...**

DRIIING !

C'est le téléphone.  
>Encore ensommeillée, je décroche. A l'autre bout du fil, le timbre métallique de Joe Landon me délivre son habituel message d'une voix morne.<br>Je sais déjà pourquoi. Je l'écoute seulement me dire où… Où sera le corps cette fois.  
>Tout en me demandant si cet appel respecte un horaire décent.<br>Je sonde les chiffres lumineux sur l'horloge.  
>Enfin… J'essaye. Dans une douce vapeur, je cherche mes repères.<br>Il s'impatiente. Je soupire « J'arrive ». Il raccroche sans même un remerciement.  
>Comme d'habitude.<p>

Il fait encore nuit. Je me frotte les yeux. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir pas dormi. Et…

- Qui c'était ? marmonne une voix à ma gauche, interrompant mes pensées passablement confuses.  
>Mécaniquement, je réponds.<br>- C'est rien. Le coroner… Il faut que je me rende de toute urgence à Waterfront Park, dans le Maryland. Un cadavre échoué sur la rive.  
>- Attends, je t'accompagne.<br>- Rendors-toi, Mulder. Ce n'est pas de toi dont ils ont besoin.  
>- Sure, Scully ?<br>- Certaine.  
>- Bien… Bon courage ! lâche-t-il presque déjà rendormi en m'administrant une imperceptible caresse en haut de la cuisse.<p>

…

Une caresse…  
>C'est là que je réalise !<p>

Soudain, je me sens parfaitement alerte et je me tourne vers lui. Il s'est replongé dans un profond sommeil mais, sentant mon mouvement, il vient de glisser son bras sur mon ventre et l'enveloppe avec la nonchalance de celui qui se sait propriétaire.  
>Mulder !<p>

Mulder…

Alors voilà ?… me dis-je, des papillons virevoltant dans le cœur. C'est aussi simple que ça de se réveiller un matin à côté de celui qui a été un « partenaire » pendant 7 ans et qui depuis quelques heures est désormais… mon amant…

Mon Dieu ! Mon AMANT !

Je saute hors du lit, sérieusement ébranlée.  
>Apposer ce terme sur… enfin sur Mulder… c'est… irréel…<p>

Voilà. Irréel.

Je me dirige sur la pointe des pieds vers sa salle de bain.

Pourtant… maintenant, j'ai des images très réelles qui me reviennent. Furieusement réelles. Délicieusement réelles… Et mon corps réagit déjà au quart de tour. Il se souvient et c'est comme si le poids de Mulder, sa bouche, ses doigts et son sexe s'étaient levés avec moi et m'accompagnaient à chacun de ces pas, chacune de ces improbables secondes.  
>Comme s'ils se promenaient encore sur ma peau.<br>Comme s'ils caressaient toujours mes seins endoloris.  
>Comme s'ils baisaient à nouveau mes plus sensibles territoires intimes.<br>Comme si…

Oh bon sang !

Je sens encore son volume en moi ! Mon dieu, oui, je le sens !  
>Et le plaisir… Le plaisir ! ! !<br>J'avais oublié qu'on pouvait mourir d'amour. J'avais oublié qu'on pouvait même mourir plusieurs fois et renaître entre les bras d'un homme aimé et aimant.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi… ? !

Cet homme, c'est Mulder ! Celui avec qui je travaille. Celui avec qui je vis presque toutes les heures - éveillées du moins - de mon existence depuis si longtemps. Celui avec qui j'ai cette relation si particulière mais… une relation d'amitié. Non ?

Enfin… d'amitié…  
>La vérité c'est peut-être qu'il est aussi celui avec qui je vibre…<br>Celui pour qui je tremble.

Je redoute de me poser vraiment la seule question qui compte : Est-ce que je l'aime ?

Assez en tous cas pour me sentir terriblement mal à l'idée que tout pourrait changer. Assez pour être terrifiée à l'idée de le perdre.  
>Je devrais être au septième ciel et je flippe ! Je flippe comme une malade !<p>

Je sais ce qu'il me faut ! Je vais me déshabiller et prendre une douche très froide. Ca va me remettre les idées en place.  
>Euh… non, en fait, je suis déjà nue.<br>Je me regarde, partagée entre l'envie de rire ou pleurer. C'est pas possible ! Je suis médecin légiste, agent du FBI, adulte ! Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir quinze ans et de sortir de ma première fois !

Au secours !

Bon.  
>Douche ! Douche obligatoire ou je pète un câble !<br>Je ne me reconnais plus. Je ne prends même pas la peine de régler la température et je dirige le jet glacé droit sur ma figure.  
>Aïe. Ma mise en plis.<p>

L'eau roule sur moi, en cascade. Je la laisse me violenter jusqu'à ce que d'irrépressibles frissons me secouent et me sortent définitivement de ma torpeur.  
>Petit à petit, je me calme. Je sors de la cabine et prends la première serviette qui me tombe sous la main.<br>La sienne. Forcément.  
>J'évite de me laisser attendrir par la présence persistante et troublante de son odeur, je me sèche rapidement. J'agrafe mon soutien gorge et je passe mon tailleur. J'enchaîne le rituel du matin et cela m'apaise. Alors que je passe mon haut vert, je sais que tout redevient normal.<br>Mes pulsations cardiaques ont repris un rythme tranquille. Mon système sympathique se régule. Les vaisseaux de mon visage se rétractent et mes joues retrouvent enfin leur couleur naturelle. Voilà qui est rassurant.  
>Je me regarde dans la glace, lisse quelques mèches. Devant moi, la professionnelle rigoureuse et incontestable me dévisage de ses yeux presque froids. Je me redresse.<br>Cette distance, c'est ma protection. Grâce à elle, je sais que je peux affronter presque tout.  
>Je me sens mieux.<p>

Dehors, le vent souffle. Le temps est couvert mais les premières lueurs du jour se faufilent entre les feuilles des arbres.  
>Je prends ma veste en m'efforçant de rester de glace face au corps alangui de Mulder. Il s'est enroulé dans la couette. A défaut de pouvoir s'enrouler contre ma peau.<br>Une onde électrique me traverse comme un éclair.

Je le trouve beau.

L'émotion m'étreint en le voyant ainsi abandonné. Je pourrais me noyer et je me sens déjà prête à rendre les armes. Je voudrais m'allonger de nouveau à ses côtés…

Non.

Il ne faut pas que je perde le contrôle.

Je sors de la pièce. Je traverse son salon. Alors que je tourne la poignée de la porte, je suis prise d'un doute.  
>Je devrais peut-être lui laisser un petit mot. Ce serait… je ne sais pas… approprié. Non ?<br>Mais qu'est-ce que je lui dirais ?

D'un coup, le rouge me monte aux joues. Je me souviens.  
>Je les ai dits ces mots ! Les mots « sans retour »…<br>Ceux que j'ai retenus toute ma vie parce que je craignais tellement qu'un homme m'asservisse. Ceux que je trouvais si désespérément sentimentaux. Ceux que je laissais aux autres, adeptes des romans à l'eau de rose et des frous-frous…

Je suis de mauvaise foi.  
>Je les ai dits de tout mon être. Parce que c'était essentiel. Et si c'était du sentimentalisme, tant pis. Je ne peux pas le regretter.<br>Je me souviens maintenant. De chaque détail. De ses doigts dans mes cheveux. De ses mains si douces sur ma peau. De son souffle sur ma bouche. De l'eau au fond de ses yeux. Et de son membre au fond de moi.  
>Je lui ai dit « Je t'aime ». Et je le lui dirais encore.<p>

Mais pas sur un petit papier.

Je referme la porte de l'appartement derrière moi avec mille précautions. Dehors, la nuit aussi rend les armes.  
>Et je me demande ce que je fais là, un matin si tôt, au bas de l'immeuble de Mulder, la gorge nouée, les yeux humides, le cœur en bandoulière, avec une terrible envie de chanter.<br>Je ne sais pas si j'ai l'impression de faire irruption dans une vie qui n'est pas la mienne. Ou si, au contraire, je suis enfin totalement en harmonie avec chaque atome de mon corps et de mon esprit comme je ne l'ai jamais été de toute mon existence…

Je ne sais pas. Mais je m'en fous !  
>Je veux chanter !<br>Du disco, si c'est possible !

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Excusez-moi ! Je suis vraiment… - là, j'essaye de reprendre mon souffle - je suis vraiment désolée !  
>J'articule ces mots et pour ma plus grande honte, j'explose de rire à nouveau. L'homme me regarde avec stupéfaction. J'en ai mal au ventre. Il va croire que je me paye sa tête alors que…<br>Je bredouille encore entre deux sanglots…  
>- Suis confuse, absolument conf -…<br>L'homme m'interrompt.  
>- Vous vous sentez bien ?... Vous êtes blessée, ajoute-t-il d'un air inquiet qui ne fait qu'intensifier mon sentiment de culpabilité.<br>Je me redresse, m'essuie les yeux et tente en inspirant de reprendre mes esprits. Il a raison. Je saigne un peu de la tempe. Je me suis cognée contre le volant. L'air-bag n'a pas fonctionné. Il faudra que je pense à changer cette voiture avec les services de l'équipement.  
>- Ce n'est rien. Je… Je vais très bien. Mais… vous ?<br>- Ce n'est que de la tôle froissée. Mais ce motard est un danger public !  
>- C'est de ma faute aussi, j'aurai du freiner plus vite… je n'étais pas très… concentrée.<br>Il hausse un sourcil et se retourne vers ma voiture défoncée et manifestement inapte à rouler. Tout d'un coup, il réalise et moi avec que la radio est toujours en marche. C'est pour le moins incongru.

Il est 6h30 du matin dans la banlieue de Washington. Nous sommes arrêtés au beau milieu d'un carrefour entre deux véhicules cabossés et mes haut-parleurs hurlent « _Gimme, Gimme, Gimme a man after midnight_» !

L'homme me regarde à nouveau. Je n'avais pas fait attention. Il est très grand, bâti comme un déménageur. Des traits carrés, un type latino.  
>A man…<br>Dans toute sa splendeur.  
>Je le vois esquisser un petit sourire qu'il a la délicatesse de contenir. J'ai viré rouge comme une pivoine.<br>Il se détourne en toussant. Je crois qu'il retient un rire.  
>Bravo ! J'ai l'air fine maintenant !<p>

- Bon. Vous avez une bonne assurance ?  
>- La meilleure… Je réponds en lui tournant le dos pour aller farfouiller dans la boite à gant à la recherche des documents de constat. C'est l'état qui régale !<p>

Ah voilà ! Ca recommence. Il faut que j'arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Il va définitivement me prendre pour une dingue. D'ailleurs, il me fixe à nouveau avec un drôle d'air.

- L'état ?  
>- Je suis agent du FBI.<br>J'essaye de dire ça avec assurance. C'est bien la première fois que je ne me sens pas très légitime à affirmer mon autorité.  
>Les bras lui en tombent et il ne le cache même plus pour le coup. Je soupire.<br>- Je suis médecin légiste et je suis attendu sur les lieux d'un meurtre.  
>- Ben dites ! Vous avez plutôt la pêche pour quelqu'un qui va bouffer du macchabée au petit déjeuner !<br>Je le dévisage, interloquée. En fait, il n'a pas tort…  
>Maintenant c'est lui qui semble un peu gêné. Il sourit avec contrition.<br>- Pardon, madame. C'est juste que… enfin, je n'imaginais pas les gens comme vous… euh… comme ça quoi !  
>- Ne vous excusez pas. Normalement, je ne suis pas… comme ça quoi… Vous permettez ?<br>Je désigne mon téléphone. Il faut que j'appelle du renfort pour me rendre sur les rives.  
>- Je vous en prie. Faites.<p>

Ca ne décroche pas vite. Forcément, il est tôt. Je me balance d'un pied sur l'autre avec quelques coups d'œil furtif vers mon galant co-accidenté. Lui aussi me scrute, avec bienveillance apparemment. C'est déjà ça.

La radio enchaîne et je reconnais les premiers murmures de « _Don't leave me this way _».  
>Et là… je ne sais pas.<br>Je me fige.  
>Je regarde la voiture enfoncée, le sang sur ma main. Je flashe sur cette nuit et sur mon départ comme une voleuse. Et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux.<br>Conneries d'hormones !

Je sens une énorme main se poser sur mon épaule.  
>- Elle serait pas amoureuse l'agent du FBI ? me demande doucement mon déménageur en me tendant un mouchoir.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

En quelques heures, je suis morte au moins cinq fois. De plaisir d'abord. Et de honte ensuite.  
>Voilà une relation intime qui démarre sur les chapeaux de roues. Sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mots.<p>

Le cadavre du Potomac a eu le mérite de me remettre un peu la tête à l'endroit. En tous cas, c'est ce que les autres pourront croire au premier examen.

J'ai retrouvé ma contenance. J'ai réussi à opposer un silence dédaigneux aux traditionnelles plaisanteries des assistants. Presque un rituel, comme à chaque fois que Landon m'appelle sur les lieux d'un crime. Forcément, pour qu'on me missionne, il y a toujours une bizarrerie qui fait se gloser les esprits étroits.  
>Il faut nécessairement un petit malin pour sortir une minuscule vanne sur la petite copine du martien. Comme toujours, je me charge de lui faire ravaler son humour de gare en le fusillant du regard. Je maîtrise à la perfection le regard qui tue. Sans me vanter. Et je n'en ai pas vu beaucoup qui ne se ratatinent pas lorsque j'en use !<br>Tout est bien. Je suis toujours la reine de glace aux yeux de tous…

… sauf à ceux d'un déménageur… et à d'autres, dont le vert me bouleverse, mais qui ont fait fondre depuis longtemps déjà ma pseudo-banquise.

Je pénètre dans les locaux du FBI en me demandant si je n'ai pas pris cette nuit le plus gros risque de ma vie pourtant pas si tranquille. En couchant avec Mulder.  
>Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? !<p>

Et maintenant que c'est fait, vers quel avenir nous engageons-nous ?  
>Je prie le ciel pour que ce ne soit pas un avenir gorgé d'œillades gênées. Je prie le ciel pour qu'il me garde sa confiance. Je prie le ciel pour que les silences ne remplacent pas la confiance.<br>Et je prie le ciel pour qu'il m'aime.

Je suis folle ! Je veux tout ! Je ne veux renoncer à rien !  
>Je veux son amitié et je veux ses baisers.<br>Je veux la quête de la vérité. Et je veux celle du plaisir.  
>Je veux que tout reste, mais je veux plus encore.<br>Je veux gagner sans risquer de perdre.  
>C'est que je suis bien trop raisonnable pour jouer. Normalement.<br>Et cette nuit, j'ai joué. Jouer à faire frémir jusqu'aux joueurs les plus barrés.  
>Et comme je ne sais pas faire les choses à moitié, je crois bien que j'ai joué ma vie.<p>

Non. Je n'exagère pas.

Et là, alors que l'ascenseur me monte à l'étage de la direction, mes tripes se tordent, mes tempes bourdonnent, les joues me brûlent. Je me mords les lèvres pour m'empêcher de pleurer.  
>Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Pourtant j'existais avant lui. Et j'existerai après. Mais nos vies se sont tant entremêlées en quelques années que je redoute qu'on ne puisse les démêler sans couper les cordes en même temps que les nœuds.<br>J'appréhende les retrouvailles. « _J'appréhende _»… ! J'ai un hoquet. L'idée m'arrache un rire amer. Doux euphémisme pour dire que je pète de trouille !  
>Pour la première fois depuis que nous nous connaissons, j'ai peur de lire dans son regard.<br>Tout en faisant le rêve insensé que ses yeux se posent sur moi et me révèlent que j'ai eu raison d'y croire.

Les portes s'ouvrent et j'accélère le pas. C'est idiot. Comme si cela pouvait m'éloigner de mes pensées tumultueuses !  
>Skinner arrive justement de l'autre côté et me hèle dans le couloir.<br>- Scully ?  
>Je fais volte-face et il aperçoit alors le large pansement sur mon front.<br>- Que s'est-il passé ? demande-t-il en désignant ma blessure. C'est grave ?

C'est précisément à cette seconde que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre à nouveau : sur Mulder cette fois.  
>Mon pouls s'accélère brusquement et mon cœur se décroche.<br>Je le vois s'avancer vers moi, enfin vers nous, et j'ai déjà l'impression que tout rentre dans l'ordre.  
>Je l'attendais. Je l'ai toujours attendu je crois...<br>J'ai un flash.  
>Il revient vers moi avec la même détermination tranquille qu'il affichait lorsqu'il m'est revenu face à la commission du sénat. Il venait de vivre l'enfer à Tunguska mais il revenait se battre à mes côtés.<p>

Skinner se racle la gorge. Je sursaute. Je crois que je m'étais oubliée.  
>Il attend toujours ma réponse. La bouche sèche, j'articule.<br>- J'ai juste eu un petit accident de voiture.  
>Mulder nous a rejoint et me regarde intensément. J'avale ma salive avec difficulté.<br>- Et tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il.  
>Je n'arrive pas à me détacher de ses yeux verts. J'ai peur que Skinner ne devine quelque chose tant je peine à dissimuler mon trouble. Je finis par m'éclaircir la voix.<br>- Un peu choquée mais il n'y a rien de grave. J'ajoute. Un dérapage que je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir su contrôler. Mais la vie continue. Non ?  
>Mulder hoche la tête gravement. Skinner nous examine l'un et l'autre avec un air légèrement suspicieux.<br>- Et vous ? Il s'adresse à Mulder en pointant un large bandage autour de sa main droite. Un dérapage non contrôlé également ?  
>Je crois deviner l'ombre d'un sarcasme dans sa remarque.<br>- Non, non, rétorque Mulder sans un regard pour notre supérieur. Pas de dérapage. Je me suis juste brûlé à un feu particulièrement vif.  
>Il a un petit rire face à la mine soupçonneuse du directeur-adjoint et précise.<br>- Je me suis brûlé avec la cafetière, avoue-t-il penaud. J'étais… un peu… préoccupé.  
>Il me regarde en disant ça. J'ai une curieuse envie de rire et de pleurer. Alors je fais mine de tirer mes manches pour bien les ajuster.<br>- Mmm…  
>Pas sure que Skinner soit dupe de notre petit manège. Je perçois une pointe d'agacement en lui, mais il poursuit avec un haussement d'épaule.<br>- J'ai du boulot pour vous. Je dois d'abord passer voir quelqu'un. Mais je vous attends dans mon bureau dans quinze minutes. Vous partez tout à l'heure pour la Virginie. On ré-ouvre le dossier « Backston ». C'est compris… les éclopés ?

Je m'efforce de lui renvoyer l'expression la plus perplexe possible. Il me détaille un bref instant et soupire.  
>Victoire ! Je crois que je l'ai encore désarmé avec ma tête d'inapte à l'humour. Une autre de mes astuces bien efficace pour ne pas être trop importunée…<br>- Quant à vous Scully, le DA Grayton vous attend pour un premier débriefing sur le cadavre du Potomac.  
>- Tout de suite ?<br>La question est idiote et Skinner ne se prive pas de me le faire sentir en m'opposant un silence presque hostile. Décidemment, je suis en grande forme de n'importe quoi ce matin.

Bien. Note pour moi même : pour le reste du jour, tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler et de passer pour une imbécile.

Je m'éloigne partagée entre le déchirement de ne pas pouvoir retrouver tout de suite Mulder et un vague soulagement… de ne pas pouvoir retrouver tout de suite Mulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je frappe trois coups et la boule au ventre, j'entre dans notre bureau.  
>Il est penché sur un de ses tiroirs à dossiers suspendus et semble feuilleter l'un d'eux.<br>Je dis « semble » parce que j'ai l'impression que la photo qu'il regarde est à l'envers.

Sans se retourner, il s'adresse à moi.  
>- Le corps de ce matin est le quatrième en trois ans à présenter cette anomalie congénitale. C'est exceptionnel ! Ce troisième œil pourrait bien expliquer la conservation inhabituelle des cadavres dans un état quasi intègre en dépit du processus de décomposition qui aurait du les altérer. Tu sais que, dans la mythologie, le troisième œil était symbole de maléfice mais aussi d'immortalité et peut-être que…<p>

Il continue son petit laïus et plus il parle, plus je me sens mal. Je tache de rester stoïque mais en réalité, je voudrais lui crier de se taire, de me regarder en face et de me vider son sac.  
>Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure ?<br>Il s'est brulé à un feu trop vif… Ce sont ses mots.  
>J'ai du mal à respirer et mes lèvres se mettent à trembler. Je voudrais faire un pas vers lui mais je suis tétanisée.<p>

Et lui parle toujours comme si de rien n'était. Tout à coup, il s'interrompt. En me tournant toujours le dos, il lâche d'une drôle de voix.  
>- Un dérapage ?<br>Je défaille.  
>- Cette nuit, c'était un dérapage ?<br>Je ne dis rien. Je n'y arrive pas. Pourtant je ne veux que ça. Me jeter dans ses bras. Lui jurer que jamais je n'ai autant voulu d'un homme. Que jamais l'amour ne m'avait transporté ainsi. Que je le veux pour toujours. Et que je suis sienne pour toujours.  
>Mais lui ? Que veux-t-il ?<p>

Mes oreilles bourdonnent et je l'entends à peine lorsqu'il reprend plus bas encore.  
>- Scully, tu regrettes ?<br>C'en est trop, je m'approche de lui. Je lève ma main vers son dos courbé. Je ne sais pas si… Je ne sais plus si j'ai le droit de le toucher ainsi. Dans un souffle, je lui demande.  
>- Et toi ?<br>Il se retourne et nos regards se croisent. Douloureux. A cette seconde, je sais qu'il souffre. Et lui sait que je suis prête à me briser…

Le téléphone sonne.

Il ne fait pas un geste pour décrocher. Ses yeux sont rivés aux miens.  
>Nulle parole, nul mouvement. Juste nos souffles qui enflent et s'emmêlent, faisant renaitre des souvenirs fugaces et les sensations vertigineuses qui y sont liées.<br>J'ai le cœur à terre, la tête sens-dessus-dessous…  
>Je suis nue. Il a ouvert une brèche dans la forteresse et je me sens aussi frêle et chancelante qu'un roseau dans la tempête.<p>

Je veux l'embrasser de toutes mes forces et noyer mes doutes au sel de nos larmes.

La sonnerie insiste.

- Ce doit être Skinner, murmure-t-il mettant fin à l'instant hors du temps.

Je plie l'échine pour lui dissimuler mon déchirement.  
>Il va décrocher.<br>- Oui, monsieur. Excusez-nous, nous arrivons.

Sans un mot, nous prenons le couloir. Il appelle l'ascenseur.  
>Je crois que je vais mourir.<p>

L'archiviste, Keith Pragger, nous rejoint juste au moment où les portes s'ouvrent.

Nous nous engouffrons tous les trois à l'intérieur. Je me calle contre la paroi du fond, les épaules rentrées, les yeux baissés sur mes pieds. Mulder se place à mon côté.  
>Devant, Pragger nous tourne le dos.<br>Cet homme ne dit jamais rien. Pour une fois, ça me va tout à fait.

Je ne pourrais plus jamais emprunter un ascenseur sans penser à la torture que représentent ces secondes glaçantes.  
>Je voudrais disparaître. Juste disparaître.<br>Ou peut-être faire disparaître la nuit passée.  
>Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.<br>J'ai la gorge gonflée. Je suis au supplice.  
>Hier encore, j'avais un ami et maintenant, je ne peux même plus rester à son côté sans me sentir terriblement mal.<br>Ravagée.

Quelque chose effleure ma main. Mulder regarde droit devant lui.  
>Qu'est-ce… ?<br>Ses doigts se glissent contre ma paume.  
>Je ferme les yeux.<br>Je ne respire plus.  
>J'écoute.<p>

Le voile noir disparaît comme un ballon s'envole. Et une vague brulante, apaisante comme un baume, déferle sur moi.  
>Je relève la tête, les yeux droits devant moi. J'essuie discrètement une larme sur ma joue.<br>Je souris. Je ne le vois pas mais lui aussi sourit. Je le sais.  
>Je le sens à ses doigts. Ils me parlent. Je suis bouleversée par ce qu'ils me disent.<p>

L'archiviste soupire bruyamment. Nous nous lâchons précipitamment.  
>Mon cœur bat la chamade.<br>Mais l'autre ne se retourne pas.  
>Je sais que ce n'est pas le lieu ni le moment de nous dire ce que nous ressentons, mais je veux entendre sa voix. Je veux qu'il s'adresse à moi de sa voix chaude. Comme avant.<br>Je lance d'une voix que l'émotion a rendu rauque.  
>- Je vais devoir passer aux services de l'équipement pour ma voiture. Si tu veux je me charge de récupérer le dossier au passage.<br>Il sourit.  
>- Oui, très bien. Je passerai prendre la fiche de mission.<br>- D'accord.  
>Pragger nous ignore toujours superbement.<br>Mulder hésite et poursuit.  
>- Je nous réserve les chambres à l'hôtel pour la nuit prochaine ?<p>

Il est revenu jouer de ses doigts contre ma main. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide vers lui. Lui aussi vient de me lancer une œillade furtive. Nos yeux se croisent et tout de suite se focalisent à nouveau sur le battant argenté devant nous.  
>Il s'est empourpré, j'ai envie de rire et je sais qu'il se retient aussi.<p>

Sur le ton le plus neutre possible, j'acquiesce.  
>- Oui, vas-y. Merci de t'en occuper.<p>

Je serre sa main à défaut de pouvoir serrer son corps. Je me tourne vers lui et mes lèvres articulent sans bruit.  
><em> LA chambre …<em>

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nous avons pris nos ordres, récupéré nos affaires.  
>Nous sommes descendus au parking et avons chargé la voiture.<br>Et nous avons commencé à rouler.

Nous n'avons pas échangé beaucoup de mots. Pas plus qu'il n'était nécessaire.

Il conduit en souriant. Il a glissé sa main sur ma cuisse. Et j'ai posé mes doigts sur les siens.

Nous n'avons pas encore reparlé de notre nuit. Mais je me sens bien. Je me sens totalement bien. Ce silence entre nous ne respire que la confiance et le bien-être.  
>Il est là. Je suis là.<br>Nous sommes ensemble. Tout est parfait.  
>Comme avant.<p>

Je souris en moi-même.  
>« <em>Rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme <em>».  
>Lavoisier aurait-il posé la loi de notre physique amoureuse à Mulder et à moi ?<p>

Il m'observe à la dérobée.  
>- A quoi penses-tu ?<br>- Je pense sciences physiques et chimie…  
>Et je suis d'humeur joueuse. Encore !<br>Manifestement, je ne suis pas la seule.  
>- Ah. J'ai perdu mon pari alors…<br>Je l'interroge du regard. Il se marre.  
>- J'aurais plutôt misé sur des sciences… naturelles.<br>Je ris.  
>- Ca n'était pas sans rapport en fait.<br>- C'est-à-dire ?  
>Je marque un temps et je m'imprègne du paysage qui défile sous nos yeux. Je voudrais m'en souvenir plus tard.<br>- Tu connais la loi de Lavoisier ?  
>- « Rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée… » ?<br>- … Tout se transforme.  
>Il me prend la main et la serre fort. Puis, sans autre commentaire, il la lâche, jette un œil au rétroviseur et bifurque sur le bas côté de la route.<p>

Je le regarde avec des tourbillons dans le ventre.

J'aime cet homme.

Il freine, se pose quelques secondes et se penche vers moi.  
>Il lève ses doigts vers mon visage et caresse ma joue.<br>- Tu n'as pas peur de ces transformations ? murmure-t-il.  
>- Pas du tout !<br>Je m'étrangle avec un rire brouillé.  
>Je saisis sa main et je la porte à mes lèvres. En fermant les yeux, je l'embrasse et doucement, je l'attire à moi jusqu'à ce que nos bouches se frôlent.<br>- Ce ne sera pas tout le temps facile… souffle-t-il.  
>- D'attendre la nuit ? proposé-je sur le même ton.<br>- De résister tout le jour.

Je glisse ma langue sur ses lèvres. Il me répond lentement, puis plus profondément. Il bouge doucement et emprisonne ma taille de ses mains larges pour me ramener tout contre lui. Je m'accroche à son cou et je réponds à son baiser. Je le presse, je l'explore, je le goutte et le savoure. Il me fait frissonner de plaisir et de douceur.

Une voiture passe et klaxonne bruyamment. Aux cris d'ados que nous entendons, nous devinons que notre position n'est pas des plus discrètes.

Nous nous écartons l'un de l'autre. Il me sourit. Remet le contact, démarre et reprend la route.  
>Puis il réinstalle sa main sur ma cuisse.<br>Un peu plus haut que tout à l'heure.  
>Avec un œil malicieux, il déclare.<p>

- Il parait que l'attente, c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur…

J'éclate de rire !

**FIN**


End file.
